Pūkaua
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot: [The Fighter]. On an adrenaline high and more than a little bit ready to sweep some people off their feet, Kono challenges the guys to a couple rounds of sparring.


**Author's Note: This was just way too much fun to write. Because really, who doesn't love kickass Kono? And plus, the whole idea of the team taking a break and going down to the gym together for some sparring was much too appealing for me to pass up. I hope you all feel the same way after reading! As always, I hope this little gem puts a smile on your face and thank you so much for your continued support! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.**

* * *

He likes to watch her when she fights.

He knows she has a killer right cross; that much has been made obvious since the very first day Chin had introduced her to him and Danny. What he hadn't realized until just now is that she has a killer _everything else_.

He wouldn't say he takes her skills and training for advantage in the field, but he has never really paid much attention when she takes down a suspect with a swift kick or a perfect tackle. He supposes he's expected this from her since the very beginning, when he just _knew_ he wanted – no, needed – her on his team.

But now, as he watches her closely, he sees just how artistic and graceful she is when she moves in those black cargo pants and that soft red v-neck. It's almost like she's dancing; albeit, it's a deadly dance for her opponent, but it's fluid, entrancing and, frankly, sexy as hell.

She'd been itching for a good fight lately, and Chin and Danny had readily taken her up on the offer. They laughed good-naturedly when she said they had better watch out, and that the winner of the first fight – "_That's going to be me, so get ready"_ – would fight the person remaining. Winner goes on to sweep all, or something like that.

It's this thought that is resonating on Steve's mind as Kono first takes down Chin.

Kono's eyes are sharp, her hands furling in and out of fists, as her normally calm and collected cousin bounces on the balls of his feet. He slowly advances, but there's something in his gaze, a little flicker of what looks to be reluctance – and it is just what Kono needs.

Even while in his defensive stance, arms at the ready, Chin doesn't really want to risk hurting his kid cousin, but when the flat side of her foot makes sharp contact to his cheek, he realizes he shouldn't even have worried in the first place. This is Kono, after all. She's been able to hold her own since she was barely seven.

He grabs ahold of her ankle the next time her foot comes around in a well-placed kick, and for a second there, Kono is thrown off balance. But, to neither Danny's nor Steve's surprise, she's back in a heartbeat, arching her back off the mat and jumping straight to her feet before punching Chin right in the gut.

_It's a good thing they're wearing gloves,_ Steve thinks with a wry smile playing at his lips.

One punch, two punches, one punch more; Chin deflects all of them and delivers his own right to her abdomen, effectively winding Kono, but her last one is _the_ one and he crashes to the floor as her fist, regardless of the padding, catches him yet again on the side of the face. It is then that he finally admits defeat.

Kono grins down at him briefly, before dropping to her knees beside him and pulling him up into a seating position. "You okay there, cuz?"

Chin laughs a little at that. "Oh, yeah. I could've lasted a couple more minutes but I figured you'd better save your energy."

The twinkle in his eyes makes Kono snort; though she does wince a little when she moves her hand, because _damn_, Chin twisted her wrist a lot harder than she had expected. "Alright, Chin, whatever you need to tell yourself to be able to sleep at night."

"I'm just saying," he grins, holding his hands up playfully as he rises to his feet. "It's good to see those karate lessons I took you to in middle and high school paid off."

Kono wraps him into hug at that, and plans are quickly made for dinner with kalua pig and mango salad at some aunt or uncle's house in a day or two. Steve barely hears the end of their conversation, but that's alright because it's Danny's turn and Steve can't _wait_ to see this.

Just when Steve thinks no one has noticed his presence, Kono's eyes meet his from across the gym where he's leaning against the door – out of everyone's sight but hers. She tosses him a wink, her skin flushed beautifully from the adrenaline of a win.

And then she's back to business. Steve almost laughs when the Jersey native cracks his knuckles intimidatingly then flashes Kono a toothy grin. He manages to keep quiet, however.

Kono's not as lucky. She's still laughing raucously when Danny drops her to the mat, but if the man thought he had gained an advantage, like Chin had, he, too, is sorely wrong.

The fight is even for the longest time, longer than the two officers obviously expected. Kono knows just when to dodge and Danny knows just when to drop to the ground. It's been almost like a business exchange; a bruise on Danny's thigh for an elbow to Kono's ribs. But then, something shifts. Steve nearly dies when Danny surprises Kono with an uppercut and her head snaps back viciously, but, again like poor Chin, he needn't have worried: she's on Danny in a second, nimbly jumping back to her feet, swiftly kicking his knees out from behind, and roundhousing him to the ground, long fingers wrapping around his neck and one knee pressed firmly to his chest.

Danny hadn't even gotten the chance to blink.

"Okay, okay, I've got a daughter, let's remember that," he breathes out, grabbing her leg and moving it to the ground instead. He falters a little as he gasps for breath, and they share a deep laugh as Kono helps him to his feet. He punches her in the shoulder, but the move speaks only of approval and pride, and it makes Kono smile.

Danny just rolls his eyes. "You've been hanging out with McGarrett too much, babe."

Her grin only widens. "I'll take that as a compliment, Jersey."

"Don't call me – oh, fuck it."

A sputtering Danny finally leaves them alone, albeit with an elbow to Steve's ribs, but Steve only smirks and takes advantage of his partner's absence, striding over to Kono slowly and gauging her reactions with a trained eye.

Her back is to him, but she's not putting up her gloves or unlacing her shoes...a fact that makes Steve very, very happy. This time, it's her turn to smirk. "I was wondering when you were going to leave that little corner of yours."

"Looks like I just wanted to get you alone," he says lowly; but then she turns to him to share a knowing smile, and Steve cocks his head to the side – back in the direction of the mat. "Indulge me for a bit?"

"Sure thing, Boss." She brushes off his blatant and familiar eye-rolling – looks like _Danny's_ the one who's been spending too much time with the SEAL – with a carefree laugh. Carefree because Kono has really been looking forward to sweeping all three of her favorite men, and Steve is the only one standing in her way.

Unlike the order and elegance of her fight with Chin, or even with Danny, their fight is rough, passionate. They walk around in a circle for a while, waiting for the other to strike, but when Steve finally lunges, they're hardly ever on their feet for longer than a second or two; Steve grabs her ankle and brings her to her knees, Kono kicks out and he falls on his back. She gets his neck with her left hook and brings her elbow down to the back of his neck as he struggles to regain his footing. Kono grins a little at his responding groan as he falls back to his knees, but he cuts her exhilaration short with a fist to her hair, pulling her head back.

He hovers over her then, disarming her with a killer smile as he tries to pin her writhing limbs once and for all. Its a familiar motion, one they've done in a setting much different than this one; but the rough-and-tumble movements are all the same. Kono huffs as her side begins to cramp and it's then that Steve knows he's going to win. He _has_ to.

He briefly makes a mental note to take her out for a really nice dinner after they're done.

He's holding her to the mat victoriously when she catches him off guard and kisses him _hard_. Her teeth graze his bottom lip and he groans in defeat, then manages to breathe out a little laugh when she flips them, straddles his thighs, and treats him to a glimpse of her dimples – those perfect dimples. "You cheated, wahine," Steve pants against her damp skin, and it ends up coming out in a little whine.

Kono simply closes the space between them once more and presses her lips to his. "I don't think so," she said huskily, that innocent little look on her pretty face making him shake his head. "Looks like I beat you, Commander."

He pulls her into another kiss. "We'll see." _For now._

And later, when he gets to take her home and wrestle her in his bed – _their_ bed –, it's exhilarating to watch, yet again, as she spends that fiery, feisty passion in a different way entirely.

It's the biggest rush in the world.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't hesitate to drop me a line and tell me what you think! I treasure every single review I get; they're the best motivation and inspiration for me! Thanks in advance, and much love to you all.**


End file.
